reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JackFrost23
Hey Hi Jack, Just archived your talk page, 'cos it's too long. Hope you don't mind (forgot that one word) :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Oh you were at Comic-Con? How was it? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:07, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Mission tree I was wondering if you would be willing to add your thoughts on the Mission Tree I created to help visualize the flow of the missions. I would like to add it as a sub-page of Missions in Redemption, but want to see if others might find it interesting and informative enough to add. Thanks! Crazycaveman (talk) 19:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :I was only planning on adding a link to the main missions page, but if you say adding a link to all the mission pages themselves is ok, I'll do that. Thanks for the feedback! Crazycaveman (talk) 12:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) here Still on the wiki at this moment? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 20:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) How I am not being rude here but all I wanna know is how did I get blocked and not get a message telling me that I got blocked. I just randomly got blocked and it said u blocked me. Rulertoner 14:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: how Thx. - Previously unsigned message left by Rulertoner Sorry. I forget things really easily. Rulertoner 10:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Psn or XBOX Hey Jack, what's is your PSN or Xbox?? There's this dude named jakfrost616 in my free roam lobby. Is this u??? If so, I am A320plt. Lets friend each other! AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 20:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Did you not see the response I left on your talk page? :- JackFrost23 (talk) 06:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm here AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 22:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandal A wiki contributor wrote "Poll Boll poop" on the multiplayer characters page and wrote "He likes to eat com shit" on the Poll Boll page. Rulertoner 09:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) VANDALISM Jack! A wikia contributor has been heavily vandalizing both the Vincente de Santa and the Shaky page. I can't undo it! Just a big heads up. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 23:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey don't worry about that it's pretty easy to fix that you don't even have to be an admin. Just put an older vision of page in the right place. You should know this AJ1776 ;) Costas (talk) 00:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :He has been blocked indefinitely for constant vandalism. :- JackFrost23 (talk) 22:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Chat? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 23:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hello, Jack. I would like to apply for an administration position here on the wiki. I am an avid Red Dead (as well as any Rockstar game) fan. I am very knowledgeable with admin rights, sharing my times of it on many wikis. I would just like to know as the wiki is slowly becoming inactive and with all the inactive members on the administration team, I think you guys could use an extra like me. I will certainly make a decent contribution, and will help as much as I can (I personally think I can help with coding). If you want to discuss this matter, please do so -- I understand this is a sudden approach, but I would like to use my potential to help the wiki in any way I can. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:28, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Multiplayer: Play as Archer Fordham. Possible Is it possible to play as Archer Fordham or another character in multiplayer by overwriting a multiplayer character with another character skin such as Archer Fordham or the American Army Captain on PC? I am very curious as to whether it's possible. If you're on PC, tell me if it is, or, point me to someone who'll know. Thanks in advance! SniperKing1 (talk) 17:20, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, JackFrost23. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Replace Since ur no longer on this wikiRarely then can I either become a Admin or take ur place. This is just a request. I am not gonna be annoyed if u say no. Pls! Rulertoner 18:28, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Lurk Wat do I have to do to become a Admin? Rulertoner 13:07, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Then Then can I be a chat moderator if ur not gonna make me a Admin? Rulertoner 15:20, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Block Can u block some asshole who keeps editing someone elses user page? Thats y I asked to be a admin! His name watever is 81.156.177.213. He is a Wiki Contributor. One more time. Can I be a admin and stop people who do stuff like that. I will not go mad with it. Rulertoner 21:14, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Application for administration Upon reviewing this wiki I find it to be in considerasble disrepair which is understandable as the game is a bit old, and thus there are less reasons to patrol it. If you check my recent contributions you will see all of my edits comply with community guidelines. I would like to be an administrator here to prevent any further vandalism. Ottakanawa (talk) 11:17, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Compromise I'm going to be blunt. I'm sure you didn't MEAN to be, but your post to my talk page was DRIPPING with sarcasm. Not at all necessary. That being said. Hey, you're the Admin. If you guys like that trivia, then by all means put it there. I'll never remove it again. I will fix any spelling errors, but that won't be a problem and most articles are pretty good about that. As for your "Challenege" There isn't anything left to be added. The articles already have a wealth of info, so much that some of the info doesn't actually pertain to the game it's self haha. If I ever see something that can be added, I will, but I'm not sure I'll find anything. I mostly play skyrim these days. My compromise is: As an admin try to be a little less abrasive when dealing with your editors to the wiki. And I'll never remove any trivia. Ever again. Sorry for giving you a headache! Ottakanawa (talk) 06:38, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hi this is Joshua Martin56 Id like to talk with you in the chat room about red dead maybe - previously unsigned message left by User:Joshua Martin56 WOW Wow i didnt know you bacame admin while i was gone for that long period. I just got back into red dead and i just wanted to know if you wanted to chat? Some(Hopefully) helpful information. Maybe its time Should have told u this ages ago. But just so u no y I asked to become a admin 20 billion times. I'm an Aspie(I have Aspergers), Autism, ADHD, HPD, Bipolar and OCD. Just so ya know for the furture. Rulertoner 20:40, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Template Help Hi, i was directed to you by Ilad, it seems like you're good with templates. Can you help me out with this Template? Thanks --Pokebub22 (talk) 00:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Adminship If u can see this then I just wanted to ask if I can be a admin. I was looking at HawbZ user page and I clicked on the "Administrator" link on his prof and Iooked at that page and I saw only 2 admins. I know this is a VERY old game and nobody edits anymore but still I think there should be at least 1 person patrolling the wiki. Cuz I have my browser settings on so that it re-opens my internet were I left off. So I have a RDR page open 24/7. I patrol(technically) every day. So If someone came and like messed up every page I could block them and restor it and if there was argueing like the Jan Booth page then I could also lock that page like 2ks4 did. U said u lurk so u must see this. Well possibly. I have been on this wiki for ages and I really think I am the only one on this wiki 24/7. So is it possible if I can be a admin? Rulertoner 16:41, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Administratorship Hello Jack, As you may know the wiki has been plagued by vandalists, trolls, and other whiners the last few months. I keep undoing edits, seeing as I'm the only guy around here who still looks everyday on the Red Dead Redemption Wiki. So I'm applying for a Adminship, to banish and punish the vandalists, trolls, and other degenerates who are making a mess of this page. Leaving messages on talk pages hasn't been very effective. Yours sincerly, MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 12:33, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Affiliate Hey there, I'm an administrator from the GTA Wiki and I was wondering if you want to become affiliated. It would help increase traffic on both of our wikis. Thanks - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:10, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello and Apologies Jack, I don't know if you still get on this wiki or not, but just in case you do, I wanted to stop in and say hello, and I wanted to apologize for the past when I got worked up and made an ass of myself when I made mistakes and you (and other admins) called me on it. I feel very remorseful about that. I'm so much more level headed and calm these days. I don't hardly get on the wiki anymore myself. I actually don't even have internet at my house, and I only get online when I'm at the library in town, or at church. I never was much of an internet fan anyway. It may be a long time before I come back on here to see if you replied or not, but I wanted to apologize all the same. Take care of yourself. "I let my Colt do the talking!"-Jared Chastain (talk) 09:08, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hiya Jack, 'Sup man, long time no see. How are you? -- iLan (XD • ) 08:57, October 1, 2015 (UTC) hello hello to you thank you for welcoming me to the wiki I look forward to making more edits here and look forward to meeting you in the chat room ASAP also I this is a cowboy game and wiki should your group be named the red dead Posse not crew?jball149 and also I hope you will be on regularly and get to chat and get to know each otherjball149 I need to talk to you about the game so if you could meet me in the chatroom soon it would be much appreciatedjball149 02:47, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes I left a message regarding this on the Main Page's talk page, but I'm actually a little concerned about this. It seems all, or most of the character pages have had their infoboxes deleted. Is there any reason as to why this is? Imperial Wolves (talk) 00:49, January 4, 2016 (UTC)